Pleins de pensées pour toi, Kate !
by CacheCoeur
Summary: A cause de cette maudite Kate, ce soir, Victoria se questionne... A cause de Kate, Victoria se pose des questions sur le "à cause de nous". Et, il était temps...


« Pleins de pensées pour toi, Kate ». Ça oui, qu'elle en avait des pensées pour Kate. Bien trop. Elles submergeaient, engloutissaient Victoria. Et, la pauvre Victoria ne savait plus quoi en faire.

Bordel. Kate…

Kate, cette foutue catholique.

-Tu vas vraiment mettre cette vidéo en ligne, Victoria ?

-Évidemment ! Grâce à moi, tout le monde pourra admirer la nouvelle petite pétasse de Blackwell !

-Ça c'est sûr ! Qui aurait cru Kate capable d'une chose pareille !

-Eh ouais. Comme quoi, les dévergondées sont là où on s'y attend le moins.

Quelle connerie. C'était si drôle pourtant ! Elle avait toujours aimé ça. C'était grisant de savoir qu'une fille comme Kate était loin d'être parfaite. Après tout, c'est bien ce que tout le monde disait d'elle. « T'as vu, Kate a déposé des tracts ce matin pour une œuvre de charité ! », « Vous saviez que Kate était bénévole dans cette organisation. », « Kate est vraiment une personne gentille »… Kate a fait ceci, Kate a fait cela… Il aura suffi de cette vidéo pour transformer tout ceci. Victoria avait détruit l'admiration et la sympathie en moqueries et en cauchemars. Elle était très douée.

-Elle a vraiment fait ça ?

-Ouais. Elle cache bien son jeu !

-Elle me déçoit ! Heureusement que tu étais là, pour tout filmer ! Merci d'avoir partagé ce trésor !

Hilarant. Une Kate défoncée c'était hilarant. Elle passait parmi eux en sautillant de droite à gauche, dansant en se trémoussant lascivement sur une chanson qu'elle-même ne pouvait supporter. Elle embrassait tout ce qui avait une bouche, riait à chaque parole. Kate était devenue son contraire grâce à Victoria.

Putin. Kate.

La parfaite Mademoiselle Marsh, cette fille si cruche.

Victoria et Nathan c'étaient bien marrés. Décidément, une catho mélangée à quelques substances illicites équivalait à un spectacle hors de prix et inestimable. Juste des rires, des moqueries. Rien de blessant. Kate ne s'en rendrait jamais compte… Toute cette histoire se serait terminée ici, si cette vidéo n'avait jamais était mise en ligne.

-T'as tout filmé ?

-Tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas partager ce petit bijou cinématographique ?!

-Tu as bien fait ! Tout le monde voit son vrai visage !

Mais quelle pétasse ! Cette vidéo c'était une blague… Il y avait peut-être quelques commentaires un peu violents, ou hargneux, des moqueries acerbes, mais rien qui ne mériterait qu'on se donne la mort. Elle était surement trop susceptible, cette pauvre fille… Se suicider pour ça. Pour une simple blague ? Une toute petite vidéo d'à peine deux minutes ? Ça ne valait pas le coup.

N'est-ce pas ?

Non ?

-Elle est vraiment allée trop loin Victoria !

-Carrément. Tout le monde sait que Kate n'est pas comme ça.

-C'était de la méchanceté pure et dure. -On a bien failli perdre Kate aujourd'hui ! À qui la faute ?

La sienne ?

Non…

N'est-ce pas ?

Victoria n'avait jamais fait attention à ce que l'on disait d'elle. Ces gens étaient jaloux. Ils retournaient trop facilement leurs vestes en fonction du vent le plus fort. Et à cause de Kate, il avait tourné ce maudit vent. À cause de Kate, le monde la tenait pour responsable. À cause de Kate, son statut en avait pris un coup. À cause de cette putain de Marsh, elle doutait pour la première fois. Elle se remettait en question.

Connerie. Et si elle avait fait une connerie ? Et si cette pseudo geek de Max n'était pas arrivée à temps ? Kate serait morte ? Aurait-elle sauté, à cause de tout cela ? Voilà qu'elle pleure. À cause de Kate, elle ruine son mascara qu'il lui a couté les yeux de la tête ! Elle n'en vaut pas la peine pourtant… Victoria ne peut pas y échapper : tous ces murmures lui rappellent ce que tout le monde pense d'elle.

-C'est horrible toute cette histoire !

-On est tous responsable !

-Tu le crois vraiment ?

-Certains le sont plus que d'autre…

Elle a besoin de quelqu'un. Pas de Taylor, pas de Courtney. Ce ne sont que deux pouffiasses, des suiveuses sur lesquelles on ne peut compter. Des copines peut-être. Rien de plus. Non, là, tout de suite, Victoria a besoin d'un ami. Nathan est bien le seul. Ce n'est peut-être pas un ami. Victoria n'en sait rien. Mais il est venu la voir. De lui-même. Sûrement parce qu'il se pose les mêmes questions. Elle le regarde. Ses yeux brillent aussi. Pourquoi nous ?

-Victoria…

-Non, je ne vais pas bien Nathan !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait, bordel !

Pourquoi on les tient pour responsables ? Est-ce qu'ils ont vraiment déconné ? Merde… Les pires choses arrivent toujours à ceux qui ne le méritent pas. Alors, ensemble, ils en détestent encore plus Kate. Parce que leurs pensées se bousculent, tourbillonnent et virevoltent. Elles se contredisent. Ils ne se reconnaissent plus. Alors, Victoria crache son venin.

« Pleins de pensées pour toi, Kate ». Ça oui, elle en a ! Ils haïssent Kate, quand bien même elle a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours sur ce toit. Même si c'est de leur faute, qu'ils n'arrivent pas à échapper à cette culpabilité bien trop écrasante, qu'ils fuient et masquent toutes leurs responsabilités, ils haïssent Kate en prime. Ils la haïssent parce qu'à cause d'elle, ils se posent tous deux enfin les questions sur le « à cause de nous ».


End file.
